


What I Needed

by shinee



Series: Jarvis Tales [1]
Category: Blur, Pulp (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinee/pseuds/shinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon, while camping, finds a mysterious hermit wandering at midnight, and offers his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Needed

It was my first night alone. The wind brushed against the tent while I tried to sleep, but my paranoia stopped me. Maybe it was a bad idea going up there all by myself.  
I gave up sleep, and instead read a story in a book about a man who went missing roughly 20 years ago. He was only seventeen, from Sheffield. One day he just got up, and vanished. His family had been looking for him, relentlessly for over two decades. Curiosity got the best of me and before I knew it I had read the whole story, frantically flipping pages. I thought to myself, where could he have ran off to? Someone would have surely found him by now, right?

I sat the book down next to me and had a sip of water. It was late, two in the morning. I needed rest for tomorrow's hike.  
I layed down again in search of sleep, but instead got the rustling of leaves and dirt coming not much more than a few metres away from me. This instantly made me tense. I quickly covered the small light emitting from my alarm clock to hide my presence. Even that could give me away, to who knows what was treading next to me.

Soon I heard a rhythmic hum, throaty and nasally. It rose up in pitch and back down again quickly, a jarring melody. It abruptly stopped and following it was something eating. It was probably some sort of feral animal in search of food. Maybe I had nothing to worry about.  
Still, for my peace of mind I needed to know what was really there. Slowly I unzipped my tent, just enough so that I could see, and with the moonlight I saw the figure of a man. I froze in place. The man sensed my presence and swung towards me, startled.  
He ran towards me in a flash of motion, and I was quickly grabbed by the collar into the surrounding treeline. I had no time to mentally react, I thrashed against his grip but was overpowered. There I lay on a bed of grass, his clammy hands gripping my shirt, and his pale face illuminated by the moon.

Mopping up the sweat on his forehead with his bandana, he looked over my face, calculating me. I had no idea what to do. His deep brown eyes darted across my face. Was I a threat to him?

"Listen. You must help me. I'm-- I've been here, me whole life, scavenging, running into people -- People like you, but no one helped. Please, I'm begging ya mate, help."

He was awfully close to me, his body pushed against me, his breath hot against my cheeks. I felt that there was no other choice but for me to offer my tent to him.  
He was still staring at me, intensely. "I'll help you. I- I don't know who you are, I mean, but, I'll try my best." I spat out.

"Thanks luv."

Ten minutes later, we lay painfully close together, sharing my blanket. His sockless, cold feet rubbed up against mine, craving warmth. His breathing grew laboured, until I finally asked him if he was alright.

"Hmph, it's nothing mate, just a bit nervous you see."

I stared in his direction. "Nervous?"

His hand crawled toward my body, delicately pressing against me. I didn't know how to feel... I can't say that I didn't like it.

"It's time for a foot rubbin' pal."

My legs instinctively recoiled towards my body but I found myself warming up to the stranger's touch. I hadn't quite yet learnt his name, but I had learned the ways of his fingers. His long fingers rubbed my aching feet, each finger focusing on its own toe. His switched between feet, giving needed attention to both. I curled in pleasure, I never wanted his massaging to stop. I moaned against my pillow.

"P-please--"

"Don-worry luv, I've got ya. Give me a kiss."

He pressed against my body and kissed me with his scratchy, chapped lips. Our lips moved together in harmony and he soon moved away to lie next to me, his hand holding mine. My cheeks burned with blood, my heart thumping. His breathing soon sang me to sleep, in his arms.  
I had finally found what I'd been searching for all this time.


End file.
